THE NEW ADDITION: ADOPTING PARKER
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Mario and Peach adopt Parker. Parker has a traumatic secret.


Characters I own:

Parker (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 4)

Parker's biological parents

Moonlight Valley

* * *

><p>THE NEW ADDITION: ADOPTING PARKER<p>

It was cold Saturday morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Today was the day that Parker would officially become the son of Mario and Peach and the big brother of Maria. Instead of leaving the children back at the castle, they tagged along with their mother and father to the foster care building in Moonlight Valley.

"When we get inside, make sure you both are on your best behavior." Mario told them as he held Maria's hand.

"Can we go play in the playroom?" Parker asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't see why you can't, but just keep an eye on your sister." Peach replied as she held his hand.

When the four walked inside the building, Mario and Peach let go of their hands and they ran down the hall to the playroom. Both Mario and Peach smiled and they entered the office. The female human looked up and smiled.

"Are you here to sign the adoption papers?" She asked them, pulling out Parker's file.

"We sure are." The red clad plumber responded as he and his wife sat down in front of the desk.

"I'm glad to hear that." The woman replied, placing a stack of papers in front of them. "There's a whole bunch of stuff to read before you sign."

Mario and Peach nodded as they started to read.

* * *

><p>In the playroom both children stood there. Maria looked around the room as she held her brother's hand. Across the room were two young Toads playing with wooden blocks. Little Maria smiled and pulled Parker over to them.<p>

"Can we play with you?" She asked sweetly.

Both Toad children nodded.

"Hi Parker." The little girl Toad greeted as she stacked a block on her twin brother's tower.

"Hi." He replied shyly as he sat down on the floor with his little sister.

"He's going to be my big brother." Maria told them happily as she started making a tower.

"Mario and Peach are my new parents." The curly haired boy smiled happily. "My wish is coming true."

"Wish?" Maria looked up at him puzzled.

"I made a wish to the Star Spirits a few days before Mario brought me home." The curly haired boy explained, stacking a block on the little tower.

"You're lucky." The Toad boy told him. "I wish our mom and dad was Mario and Peach."

His twin sister nodded and stacked more blocks. While the four children were playing with the blocks, a little Koopa Troopa boy and a human boy entered the playroom. All but one child had stopped playing to look at the boys that entered the room. The human boy approached Parker and the others. All three of the children were scared except Maria.

"What are you doing here, Rats Nest?" The human boy asked angrily as he grabbed Parker by his light brown shirt. "I told you the next time I see you I was going to beat you up."

"Leave my big brother alone!" Maria demanded as she stopped playing.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked the little girl.

"Maria, that's who!" She snapped as she got to her feet.

The boy released Parker and shoved him out of the way and moved closer to Maria.

"You're a bully and I don't like you!" She told him.

The boy shoved her, making her fall backwards onto the wooden blocks. Parker looked at his little sister and she looked back at him as he lip quivered. He stood up and looked at the bully. The Koopa Troopa boy saw the anger in the curly haired boy's eyes and he backed away. Parker was so mad; he slugged the bully in the face. The crap had hit the fan. The bully retaliated and shoved him to the floor and slugged him back, blackening his eye. The fight had just begun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the office, Mario and Peach had just finished signing the adoption papers.<p>

"Now that you are done with that, I need to go over a few things about Parker." The woman behind the desk told them, opening the folder. "It's about his background."

"I'm guessing you didn't tell me everything." Mario sighed.

"I didn't want to ruin his wish." The woman replied.

"What wish?" Mario and Peach asked in unison.

"A few days before he went home with you, I walked in on him making a wish. I believe his exact words were, _"Star Spirits, I wish Mario and Princess Peach were my daddy and mommy. With them I know I'd have a chance. I just want to be loved, so please grant my wish."_." The woman told them. "That was the first time I had actually heard him talk in weeks. Anyway, what I didn't tell you was why he was taken away from his father. His father was an abusive drunk, but he never laid a hand on his son. His mother left his father and him. Not long after she left them, his father started neglecting him. Before Social Services took Parker, his father had been warned twice."

"Is his mother going to come for him?" The pink princess asked, concerned.

"She hasn't so far." The woman replied.

"Anything else we should know?" The red clad plumber asked skeptically.

"When he came back to us in August of this year, he was withdrawn and mute." She explained. "I think something happened to him while he was away, but he won't tell me or anyone else."

"In due time, I'm sure he will tell." Mario told her. "Just give him time."

"Anyway, here's the new print out." The woman passed them the paper.

Both the red clad plumber and the pink princess looked over the document.

First Name: Parker

Middle Name: Levi

Last Name: Parkerson

Date of Birth: November 1st, 2008

Birth Place: Rogueport

Adoptive Last Name: Mario

Adoptive Mother: Princess Peach Toadstool Mario

Adoptive Father: Mario Mario

Biological Mother: Melanie Parkerson

Biological Father: Brenden Parkerson

"I'll have the new birth certificate printed up soon." The woman told them.

They both nodded and sat back.

* * *

><p>Back in the playroom the bully sat on top of Parker, beating him up. The Toad twins moved back and watched Maria get up. The little girl approached the bully and shoved him off her brother and he sat up.<p>

"Leave him alone!" The little girl yelled angrily.

The Toad twins, a Goomba boy, and the Koopa Troopa boy stood back and watched the bully stand up and approach Maria. He grabbed her by blue denim jumper and red shirt and she kicked him in the leg. The children watched as he pushed her down. Maria started crying and that angered Parker. Despite his black eye and bloody lip, he stood up and tackled the bully and slugged him. The six-year-old boy slugged him again and again. While the bully was getting his just deserts, the adults entered the room. Peach gasped and Mario rushed over to Parker and pulled him off the other kid.

"He hurt Maria!" The little boy cried. "I'm sorry!"

Maria got off the floor and ran to her father and brother. The woman walked over to the bully and stood him up.

"I'll see that he is punished." The woman told them, escorting him out of the room.

Peach walked over to them and Mario passed Parker to her.

"Has he beaten you up before?" She asked, wiping the dry blood off his lip.

Parker nodded.

"I love you Parker." Maria told him. "I'm glad you're my big brother."

Parker smiled and looked away.

"Is something wrong?" The red clad plumber asked concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." The little boy told him.

The Toad twins and the Koopa Troopa quickly left, leaving the family alone.

"Well if you would like to ever talk about it, we are all here for you." Peach assured him as she embraced him.

The little boy nodded. Mario picked Maria up and he and Peach carried their children out. After they left the foster care center, they headed back to the castle and drank hot chocolate.

THE END

* * *

><p>NOTE: The bully called Parker <em>Rats Nest<em> because his hair is so curly. I'll tell why Parker went mute for a while and the reason for him beating up the bully later. I want it to be a surprise. I would write a whole story, but I can't seem to think of anything for a full story. Anyway, Au revoir.


End file.
